BLINDSIDED
by D.C talk
Summary: Rin falls into the bone eatters well, finding herself in a foreign time full of lusty, naracistic and power-driven humans. The human race finds itself groveling at the feet of a pshycotic Sesshomaru, who has spent the past millennium without a soul.
1. Suspicions

Blind sighted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in association with Inuyahsa, these characters belong to Rumiko, Takahashi . I'm Just a fan. The song mentioned in the story respectively belongs to Muse titled "resistance." I highly recommend listening to it to get the full effect.

Darkness. Since the beginning of time mankind has associated night with evil, serving as an accomplice for the evil deeds committed in its presence- killing, stealing and cheating. Rin Inutaisho related to these accusations; her parents were murdered under the cover of darkness. The coffee shop she presently owns had been broken into the other night. As for cheating, thus far her life has been spared the heartache. With that final thought the nineteen-year-olds philosophy lesson came to an end as she raised all of the coffee shop's mesh drapes to greet the sun's majestic arrival over the ever distant Tokyo skyline. The golden sphere was and forever shall be the ningen's energy. It fueled her happiness and her hope that all would be right with the star's arrival.

Gracefuly flying down a flight of staires from the coffee shop's upper lounge. Her eyes scanned over all of her priced processions. The Marti gras mask in its glass box underneath a poster of New Orleans, Louisiana. She had bought the prized procession during her trip to Disney World Resort with Kagome and Inuyasha. The unusual family had moved to the United States unexpected her fifteenth birthday when she had inquired why the sudden desire to travel Inuyasha has barked,

"BECAUSE we wanted to do something special for ya kid isn't that good enough for ya?"

Rin affectionately shook her head at the fond memory; the odd couple was always going out of their way to make her happy, almost as if they trying to fill the hole of a deceased loved one, ne? Silly kagome and Inuyasha, didn't they recall that her parents had been deceased for over eight years and had barely known of their existence?

After descending the final flight of steps she leisurely twirled in wide lazy cirlcles extending her arm above her head, mocking a graceful ballerina's poetic dance across the shop's polished wood floors as the song's haunting piano solo hovered across the shop's one open area and main dining area,

"_If we live our life in fear,_ _I'll wait a thousand years, just to see you smile again_…"

"RIN I SWEAR IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT MY LIFE WOULD BE INCOMPLETE!" Kagome yelled with laughter over the lead singer's vocals.

The young girl's raven hair swung across her face, leaving a few stray strands across her face, barely hiding her mocha eyes and sheepish grin at her own antics as she stopped her dance recital in the middle of the new coffee shop- surrounded by modern art pieces and brick walls. The trio had just recently opened the new business in hopes of earning a moderate profit seeing how inuyasha had no intentions of occupying himself with any real job, after recently being let go from a construction company for not taking his job seriously in words of his over seers.

"kagome where is inuyasha?" asked Rin as she plopped down in a bar stool in front of the counter. Kagome lazily wiped down the espresso machine before turning around to face the younger girl, 'If only we could get Sesshomaru to reunite with Rin. I don't know how much more he can take, even a powerful Dog- Demon like himself has to eventually find a mate or suffer the consciences…'

"He's talking to his brother about some family issues," answered Kagome. It was completely true, she just failed to leave out some important details, nothing devious about that right? She mindlessly rubbed the back of her neck as she mulled over her deception to her best friend and hopefully future sister-in-law …that is If her and inuyasha had anything to do with it.

"Oh," sighed Rin, as she cupped her head in her hand while passively staring out at the city's immense buildings.

The older girl grabbed the younger ones hands into her own, giving them a tight squeeze.

"Rin…If I thought you should know about what Inyuasha is up to I would tell. But please trust me when I say it's in your best interest to trust me and stay completely ignorant of inuyasha's family. In time everything will reveal itself to you. Right now isn't the time." The statement seemed so final to Rin's ears, she didn't comprehend why Kagome would keep anything from her! This important _secret_ was in her right to know about right? Damn, she was almost an adult! Shouldn't they see that she was old enough to know about this so-called secret?

Before Rin even had enough time to finish her silent rant kagome interrupted with a command to open the door and let in the apparently angry customer who had persistently banged on the door for the past minute.

"INUYASHA!" cried Rin as she opened the door and took in the older man's black hair which always had this fake sheen to it reminding her of the teenage girls who dyed their yielding the same results. His gold eyes stare down at her in an annoyed nonchalant way before turning his head behind him. HOW RUDE!

"Told ya she was pretty, didn't I?" Inuyasha proudly stated with a humph before crossing his arms over his chest.; apparently pleased with his companions beauty.

"She sure is." The man in athletic shorts and Nike shocks replied. As Rin looked over the strangers body noticing his naked well toned chest. A slight blush covered her cheeks from the blatant statement from the stranger

"Rin this is Koga, he's our new dish boy."


	2. Mad world

The echo of small blades grinding on ice ricochets throughout the modest shops inner walls, completely destroying everyone's concentration on their own mundane tasks.

"RIIIINNNNNNNN!" everyone yells in unison at the young girl, who remains completely oblivious drowning out all noise with her mp3; while shaking her small hips to the beat occasionally holding up her clenched fist in the air moving up and down mechanically as if she's shaking some invisible salt shaker…quite heavily at that.

"Domo-arigato, Mr. RO-BOT-O!" the human girl yells happily at the ceiling with her head arched back much like a wolf and spinning around on her sock-clad feet; mid-turn a hand firmly grabs her on the shoulder.

"EEEEPPPP!" her foot trips over some of the ice that had missed the blender which she carelessly tossed towards the blender, like a basketball hoop. Bronze muscular arms grasp her waist before any damage could infect itself upon the careless girl. Koga slowly turned Rin around in his arms in order to look upon the damsel in distress. Her eyes were as large as the moon, lips wrinkled in a grim line and a slight hint of heat coming from her cheeks.

Rin turned her head away from his own, seemingly taking in the whole scene but secretly wanting to regain some pride…if that was even possible at this point. The blender full of water, small puddles scattered across the wood floors. Kagome would kill her if she found out so much water was laying on her lavish floors. Rin quickly rose to her knees hastily removing the drenched socks throwing them into the next room.

"Koga! Help me soak up some of this water and then we'll frame Inuyasha for this! No doubt the floors are going to have some water stains and I'm not taking the heat! Inuyasha blamed me for eating the last bowl of Raman and I was grounded for a week! He can take the rap for this! Just once!" Koga ginned so wide his pointed canines became the other's center of attention.

I know that people have pretty sharp canines but his are just ridiculously pointed! The older man looked down at Rin through his peripheral vision with a stern glare. The one you would expect from a leader of a clan. Almost, what's the word? Oh yeah, feral.

"What are you staring at kid. You're looking at me as if I just grew two heads," Koga ground out between his clenched teeth as he bent over towel in hand to spot-dry the floors.

"Oh, you know! I was just, kinda, admiring your eyes! They're just so pretty!" Rin stuttered while closing her eyes tightly, slightly rubbing the back of her neck nervously, just like her aunt Kagome.

* * *

It was nearing mid-day and Sesshomaru had yet to leave the office, the humans were probably starting to become suspicious of his unusual fasting. He wasn't associated with any religion and he certainly wasn't a dieting female, the ningens were sure to be suspicious of his less-than-normal habits. As nitwitted as they are even the great Dog Demon had to give them credit where credit was due- they were sure to pick up on his eccentric ways. Besides, nothing could be accomplished this day anyways; the human cells he had just recently pulled some ancient strings for were not due until the following week, first class priority mail they'd said, he scoffed at the mere thought. However, he couldn't complain his scheme of the century couldn't have been going more smoothly.

No one, absolutely no demon or human seemed to have an inkling of his malice laced plan. How could they? No one even dared to look past his stoic features, fabulous inheritance and ritual workaholic routine. Where was the gossip and entertainment in that? Rather dull they would say.

Horns were honking in every direction, Japanese spoken in his right ear English in the left- the suffocating smog encircled his sensitive nose. Looking up he recognizes the ever familiar puffy white clouds outlined in it's purple cousin heavy with rain, the sun off to the west serves as a border keeping the eye's focus on the clouds- much like a painting. How he missed the feudal era; where a dog could travel in which ever direction he pleased, when he pleased, not shackled to electronics that were sure to give away his whereabouts.

A Black Lamborghini parked across the street from Western Weapons and Firearms incorporated took center stage in Sesshomaru's mind. He had bought the lavish speedster last month as a birthday gift to himself; it isn't everyday you meet someone who has seen 900 of them. This birthday deserved something special. Especially when you have an agenda for destroying the very planet you inhabit.


End file.
